Fairy Tail - A Broken Heart & Another Tragedy
by levi97100
Summary: Zeref breaks the seal on Fairy Heart. Releasing Fairy Tail's First Master Marvis. How will this change the battlefield they are in. What tragedy will Fairy Tail suffer? Set after Chapter 452.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail - A Broken Heart & Another Tragedy.

Summary.  
Zeref breaks the seal on Fairy Heart. Releasing Fairy Tail's First Master Marvis. How will this change the battlefield they are in. What tragedy will Fairy Tail suffer? Set after Chapter 452.

Spoilers for all of Fairy Tail's manga. (Well Kinda.) Just know you've been warned.

Pairings: (Mavis/Zeref)

Genres: Romance, Drama, Mature, Psychological, Mystery, Action, Horror.

Warnings: Main character death, Death, Murder, Violence. Gore. Depressing Topics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Nor am I making any money from this story.

...

Story.

...

'Why? Marvis.. Why... Your not like this, I know your better then this. So why are you acting this way?' Was the thought I had while watching the first Master of Fairy Tail fight against her ex lover the black mage Zeref.

I couldn't help but watch helplessly as a fight so brutal that all who show would be scared for life, If they lived. Our first Master had just been broken out of the crystal that sealed her for many years. Fairy Heart. Zeref had found a way to free her...

Before that we were doing well, We had a real chance at beating both Zeref and the 12 Spriggan. Natsu and Grey were somehow holding Zeref off, While the rest of Fairy Tail fought with the 12 Spriggan. We were winning until.. He showed up.. Acnologia.

When he showed up he attacked all who stood before him. It didn't seem to matter to him if they were working with Zeref or not. He attack and killed them. He killed... Erza... After her death Mirajane snapped, And attacked Acnologia with more power then anyone has ever seen from her. She looked like a true Devil. Even Zeref looked surprised.

But it wasn't enough, After taking heavy damage Acnologia attacked her weak spot... Her family.. Elfman, And Lisanna. Killing them both, It seemed like all the fighting spirit in Mirajane left her. She just fell to her knees, In tears... Acnologia ate her.

Zeref noticing that both Gray and Natsu were not paying attention hit them with a sneak attack which would have killed them if Gildarts hadn't showed up in time. Gildarts didn't survive the attack but he saved them both... But they were both badly injured.

Zeref show them as no longer a threat. And was disappointed in Natsu for failing him again... He then battled his way to Fairy Heart killing all who tried to stop him. Luckily for him but unluckily for us. Acnologia was busy fighting both us and the Spriggan.

We were losing.

Once he reached Fairy Heart, He used some type of old spell which unlocked it. When Marvis walked out we all thought she would save us. But the look on her face was darker then Zeref's. She also had black marking all over her body. Zeref looked surprised and from what I could tell a little fearful. Whatever he was expecting when he unleashed the seal. Was not what he got.

Without warning Marvis moved so fast I couldn't even keep up with. And punched Zeref in the face sending him flying across the battle field. All watched as he picked himself up from rocky ground. Surprise was written all over his face. But there was something else there that I couldn't read at all.

"I'm surprised Marvis.. As far as I remember you never had that kind of strength." He stated while dusting off his robes. His face returning to the calm almost depressed look it normally is.

"I fear it still won't be enough to kill me through. You know just as well as I. That you can't kill me, And that's why today your beloved family. Fairy Tail will die." He stated as he slowly made his way towards our first Master.

When I looked at Marvis there was something twisted and tented by darkness about her smiling face. She looked like the fact that he was coming toward her was some type of reward for her waiting. It was both childish and sadistic. A truly horrifying smile.

I wasn't the only one who noticed though. Makarov looked as scared and shocked as me. But he still walked over to her... I wish he never would have done that, Then maybe things wouldn't have turned out the they did.

"First Master are you oka-" The rest of the words died on his lips as he put his hand on her shoulder. One second he was okay and trying to talk to the first Master.. The next he was ash blowing away in the chilly winter air.

"Sorry 7th Master, But I'm sure you understand.. Nothing matters more then killing both Zeref and Acnologia." Was all the our first Master had to say about the death of a close friend and a fellow Master to our guild.

And in the next second she was gone leaving nothing but a faint after shadow of her. Just as quickly as she vanished from my sight, She reappeared but this time on top of Acnologia's head.

"You will be first." She had stated before bringing down her foot in a stomp. The shock wave of dark magic sent me as well as a few other Fairy Tail members flying back. I had hit my head on a rock but the last thing I remember was.. Watching as a shocked and fearful Acnologia came crashing down to the rock ground below him. Master Marvis still standing on top of him. But her eyes were locked with Zeref's.

I don't know when I woke back up, But I remember it was to Natsu carrying me away as many explosions happened in the back ground. Everything was blurry but I could still tell he wear a grim expression. After running for a while he sat me down on a rock, Behind some type of brick wall that looked like it had taken damages.

"Listen, You stay here.. We are the only ones left in Fairy Tail... If we both die then Fairy Tail dies as well. Mavis is no longer someone who we can trust this worlds fate in... She's worst then Zeref." He stated before turning and running off back towards the battle. ignoring my screams to not go. He was hurt I could tell. He wouldn't live, And he knew it. But he never gave up a fight.. He would die trying to protect his family and friends.. And the name of Fairy Tail.

"NATSU!" I yelled with everything I could. I'm sure he heard it. After that I tried to chase after him, But I was beat up. My head still hurt.. And my left lag was missing, It was tied off by Natsu's favorite scarf. The first and last gift he ever gave me.

I don't really know how long it took for me to finally make it back to were the fighting was taking place. But when I did, I show something that will forever haunt me. Even in death. All my friends were died. Their bodies laying randomly on the ground. Some I could make out who they were, Others were so destroyed that I couldn't even tell who they were anymore.

Blood was covering every stone and rock in the area. Acnologia's dragon bones were being used as some type of fighting stage for Marvis and Zeref. They were both attacking one another with huge smiles on their faces. Both bathed in the blood of my friends.

At their feet is were Natsu was in a puddle of his own blood. His arms and legs were missing. Even from the distance I could tell he was dead. I my heart stopped and I fell face first into the dirt. I felt paniced, Fairy Tail had lost.. I was all alone... I felt like I couldn't breath.. Maybe I couldn't the air was heavy with dark magic.

Turning my head so I could see the monsters that killed my friends, My family. I watched as they fought each other like it was some type of new game that only they could play... Maybe the reason they are the only ones who could play, Was because they were the only ones who were still alive. Becuase they killed off all the other players... My family.

The thought made me sick. I watched in tears as Zeref grabbed Marvis by her hair and head butted her. Then Marvis flipped over him and kicked him in the back. He elbowed her in the face, And in return she punched him in the throat. It was weird seeing someone who looked like a child fight so ruthlessly.

'Why? Marvis.. Why... Your not like this, I know your better then this. So why are you acting this way?' Was the thought I had while watching the first Master of Fairy Tail fight against her ex lover the black mage Zeref.

"Give up Marvis you know you can't kill me." Zeref stated again. He seems to enjoy the little game but also looked like he just wanted it to end. All good things most come to a end after all.

Marvis on the other hand looked like she knew something that he didn't, Her eyes got that little spark that made me feel like she was laughing at him in her mind. "Oh but I can.. You see it wasn't that you loved me so much that you killed me... It was that I loved you so much that I took a part of the curse off of you.. My body couldn't handle it and it put me in a deep sleep." She stated as if she was talking about the weather.

He looked shocked and confused for a minute until he's face showed pure rage. "DON'T LIE TO ME MARVIS!" He screamed. As he did the black magic leaked out of him again darkening the sky even more then it already was. The air got thicker.

"I'm not Zeref." Was her simple reply, Before she took his face in her small hands and brought their faces into a kiss. After some time they pulled apart. "I know how to stop our curses now.. If we can produce a child.. It will take away all of the dark magic in our bodies. Making us nothing more then mortal mages." She stated with a soft smile on her face.

"Then we could really live happy lives together? And grow old and finally die?" Zeref asked softly, His voice soft and scared. Maybe he was scared it was all a trick from first Master.

"Yes, The child would sadly die... But it would free us from this suffering. There would be no reason to kill everyone in the world, Because we could finally be a part of it like we should have been able to." She stated sadly. Even after all they have done I couldn't help but feel something for them, To have to live through all they have.

But I also couldn't let them get away with doing what they had to my family. To Fairy Tail. I watched them walk away holding hands, I tried to follow them but Not to long after I blacked out from the pain in my head.

When I woke up it had been 3 years. The world was in ruin. Zeref and Marvis had destroyed a huge part of the world looking for something, Then they had disappeared. No one knew where they went. I would then spend the next year recovering and learning to walk with a Cain.

The whole time I waited for news of them, I looked up everything I could. I would get my revenge for my family. For Natsu, Happy. Erza. Mirajane, Elfman. Lisanna. Gray... And everyone else in fairy tail. I wouldn't let no one stop me... I would find a way to kill them even if I had to die trying.

After 10 long years, I finally found them. They were living peacefully in the middle of nowhere. In a small village. Where no one knew who they really were and what they had done. They were both well liked by everyone in the village. They had builded their own home.

They had builded their own family. 2 kids. Twins. One a boy who looked so much like Zeref. And A girl who looked like a cross between her two parents. Marvis and Zeref. They were happy... They have both removed their curses. Marvis's body had grown into a healthy adults. And Zeref's had aged into a handsome young man. He had a beard.

I killed Marvis and Zeref while the kids were gone playing. Neither one fought back, They only smiled and said how they finally had what they always wanted. I killed Zeref first.. Marvis then walked over to his lifeless body and smiled happy he had really died. Then I killed her... There was no sadness or fear in either one of them.

They had got their dreams and were ready for death. I hate them for that. They ruined my life and took away everything I cared about. But they somehow still died with matching smiles on their faces?

I planned to kill their kids.. But I fail.. I couldn't do it, As I watched them play with each other from a far. They reminded me of Natsu and Erza. The names of them are Haru for the boy and Tsukiko for the girl. Both were 9 years old at the time. Haru was so much like Erza, It was almost funny.

The fact that the roles were reversed. Tsukiko like Natsu. I'm sure both Marvis and Zeref were surprised by their kids.

I ended up taking them in. I don't know why I did.. Maybe because I just killed their parents.. Maybe because they were only children... Maybe because they reminded me of two of the most important people to me.

I don't know why... Or when really.. But sometime after they started living with me. I started to love them like they were my own.. I've never told them who killed their parents.. Or who I truly was to their parents.

I don't know why I'm deciding to send this back in time to you.. I'm happy as I am now... But I also can't get the hole out of my chest that _his_ death caused me. Since his death.. No since everyone's death. I haven't been the same, In more ways then one. If it wasn't for Haru and Tsukiko I would have already killed myself.

The thought of living without Fairy Tail is to much for me at times. I have to remind myself that I have children now... They are 16. They want me to teach them how to drive.. Funny right? I myself don't know how to drive. But I can't tell them that.. I'm their new Mother. They are counting on me. So I've been practicing while they are at school. When they are 17 I'll try to teach them.

When they turn 18 and go on the journey they keep talking about... I'll kill myself then... I'll do it in a way were it looks like a normal accident. That way they don't have to know the truth. Of how weak of a person I am.

They don't even know what Fairy Tail is. Most people anymore try to forget. That Fairy Tail was a real guild. That Fairy Tail was the strongest guild. And that the great and powerful Fairy Tail is the reason why half the world is nothing but waste lands. Because black magic from their first Master killed everything it touched. That Fairy Tail's first Master was the lover of the worlds darkest black mage Zeref.

So please past me... Past Fairy Tail.. Stop Zeref.. Stop Marvis. And save all of our futures. Save us all. So we all can live happy healthy lives together. Because a world without Fairy Tail is a truly dark place.

I'm sending this through the very last time machine. I stole it from the kingdom.. They made another one but smaller as a fail safe in case. The kingdom was ever destroyed again. To be honest I'm not quiet sure how far back this will send my massage. Hopefully it will send at the point in time where Marvis tells her past.. Right before the big battle.

So I'll ask one more time. Please save Fairy Tail.

Fin.

Authors Note: Yes I know I need to update my other stories as well as make some stories that I've been requested. And I still am planning to. But this story popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it down. Now that I got this out of my system I can now work on my other stories.

I might leave it like this if I don't get enough reviews. Because I like it as it is. But if enough people want me to, I do have a idea on how it can continue.

Also note everyone this is my first time. Writing in first person. I normally write in 3nd.

So anyways please favorite. And Review. Let me know what you think.


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone who read this story I would like to thank you all very much. And to let you know I am thinking of making more to this, If you would like to see more to this story then please leave a review letting me know.

Also feel free to share any ideas you have with me if you want to.

Anyway thank you again, Have a good day/Night and stay safe. Bye.

~Levi97100


End file.
